Terror At Crystal Lake
by Little Kunai
Summary: Irene and Ryu try to figure out a way to stop Jason Voorhes.
1. Chapter 1

**Terror At Crystal Lake**

**Disclaimer:**

**I don't own Friday the 13th**** or Ninja Gaiden **

**and please let me know if I'm doing Irene OOC**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter One**

Ryu Hayabusa walked down the corridor as if in a trance. Reggie Hooper, nicknamed Red for his flaming hair was trying to slow him down.

"I'm telling you man, you don't want to see this." Red told him.

The ninja hesitated at the door, hand trembling before he walked in.

"Ryu-"

His body jerked to a stop at the gruesome sight. Irene lay on the table, sightless eyes frozen in horror and it looked as if someone had tried to cut her in half with a chainsaw and stopped midway.

He dropped to his knees, breathing harshly and fighting back the gorge rising in his throat.

"I'm sorry." Red was saying as he leaned against the door, hand over his eyes. "Ryu, I'm so sorry."

His mouth opened and he let out a wail of anguish.

"Ryu…Ryu… what's wrong? Wake up. Shh. You're alright."

The soothing voice of his wife pulled him from his nightmare. He woke up with a jolt, eyes taking Irene in.

She leaned across him, hand stroking his sweaty forehead. She knew he still had nightmares about his father dying in front of his eyes, about her dying in his arms. He had been overprotective of her lately since Mission Cardinal.

He looked around the room and noticed that her bag was partially packed and she was fully dressed.

"Irene. I don't want you going to Crystal Lake, you'll be killed."

"You know I can't refuse to go someplace just because it's dangerous."

"Then I'm going with you."

"Ryu..." She said.

"Luke is inexperienced. He won't be adequate protection for you in case things go wrong."

"We can discuss this when I get back." She said.

"I either go with you or I tie you to the chair."

She sighed tiredly, knowing that her husband rarely made empty threats.

"Hurry up then, our flight leaves in two hours."

Ryu was dressed and packed in a matter of minutes.

"Red's gonna have our heads for this." She muttered.

They drove down towards the airport in silence, slowly merging with the morning traffic and Irene turned to him at the next red light.

"Want to talk about it?" She asked.

The unwelcome memory of her mutilated body flashed in his mind and he shook his head no.

"Ryu…" She began, trying to choose her words carefully. "I know you're worried about me, but you can't keep doing this. You can't continue keeping me from my job."

"This man is dangerous Irene." Ryu insisted. "You can't handle him alone. I need you to trust my judgment."

"That's why I'm bringing you with us. But I have to ask you to trust my skills. I've been working this job since I was twenty-six years old, I'm not some green rookie out on her first job."

"I trust you. It's this Voorhes man I don't trust." He replied quietly.

She let it go as she turned into the parking lot.

After purchasing an extra ticket for Ryu, Irene's stomach growled.

"Are you hungry?"

He wrinkled his nose at the fast food restaurant she was eyeing.

"I still don't know how you can eat that stuff."

She laughed at him.

"It's not that bad. Come on, at least let's grab a coffee."

Ryu laughed back. Irene was a little bit cranky in the morning without a cup of coffee.

"Seven years." He shook his head in wonder. "And we've been together for three of them."

"Yeah Irene, you better retire soon or you'll get old before your time." A voice said. "What's he doing here? This is a mission for you and Luke. Lover Boy here wasn't invited."

Irene glanced at her team leader and sipped her coffee before answering.

"Ryu had a feeling he'd be needed here."

"You mean Lover Boy couldn't bear to let his little wifey out of sight again."

Red pointed out. Referring to the several incidences where Ryu had successfully managed to take over the mission completely.

Ryu's eyes flashed in a mixture of annoyance and smug satisfaction.

"You can't get a better pair of agents out on the field Red." She pointed out calmly. "And the rookie would benefit from our combined expertise."

Red sighed and ran his hand through his hair.

"Fine. But this had better be the last time this happens Hayabusa! Because I'll fire both your asses! And while you may _think_ that that's a good thing, remember that Reeney might not be to happy with you if you make her lose _her job._ "

Ryu bristled at the threat but wisely kept silent.

Irene settled for shooting him an irritated look.

"Thanks for the kind words boss." She said dryly.

"Whatever, just make sure you get this guy."

"We'll get him." She reassured him. "Now if you'll excuse me, we have a flight to catch."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

* * *

Luke Worthington was there to meet them at the airport. He was eleven years Irene's junior, tall, with a handsome face, blonde hair and bright green eyes, which lit up in appreciation when he saw Irene heading towards him.

Ryu felt a flash of unbidden jealousy and he slipped his arm around her waist.

His wife looked back at him, eyes reassuring him that she wouldn't leave him as easily as that for another handsome face.

"Agent Lew?"

"Agent Worthington."

"And who is this?"

"This is my husband Agent Hayabusa."

The man looked disappointed.

"I wasn't informed about this-"

"It was a last minute decision." She said in that calm, authorative manner, reminding him that she was the leader of the operation.

"Now, tell me everything you've learned about Jason Voorhes." She said as she got in the car.

"Jason Voorhes was a child at Camp Crystal Lake in the 1950's, one night he fell into the water and drowned because of irresponsible counselors."

Ryu frowned.

His body was never discovered but then, the killer began rising from the lake every Friday the 13th, which was the day he died and goes on this mad killing spree. According to the handful of survivors I've interviewed, he's been shot, blown up, charred, drowned, electrocuted, buried, run over and shishkabobbed and he always comes back. The man's a walking corpse!"

Irene and Ryu shared looks, they'd dealt with many strange things in their life together.

They pulled up to the cheap hotel, only a few miles away from the airport.

"Who are his main targets?" Ryu asked as he got out of the car.

"Teenagers doing the nasty."

"Doing the nasty?" Ryu asked in confusion.

"They were having sex." Luke explained. "That's what the counselors were too busy doing when he was drowning in the lake. And anyone who gets in his way gets killed too."

"Hmm."

"Ryu, do you remember our first mission together?"

"How could I forget?" He said.

They shared awkward smiles.

"If Jason Voorhes is a walking demon, or a vengeful spirit, then it's possible he could be sealed right? You could go and see if any of the ninja still know how to seal a vengeful spirit into an object. His mask perhaps or his machete. I think it would be the best solution to stop his reign of terror, since we're dealing with the supernatural."

His eyes narrowed stubbornly.

"Luke, can you give us a moment?" Her lips had thinned.

"Sure. I'll go check in." He said hastily, tossing them the keys to the rental car.

"Ryu, you can't let your concern for me ruin this mission. If there's a chance that we can seal him up, we could end up saving so many lives!" She said.

"I will not fly all the way to Japan and back and leave you unprotected!"

She ran her hand through her hair and sighed.

"We had a similar conversation before we left the house, and you are going to see if the technique to seal him still exists."

With that said, she got out of the car.

"I'll be in our room unpacking. Are you coming?"

He didn't answer her.

Irene shook her head.

After she left, he sat in the hot car for a while and racked his brains for an idea, then it hit him like a bolt of lightning.

"Walter Smith!" He got out of the car and walked towards the nearest payphone, eagerly dialing the elder man's number.

After explaining the situation, he agreed to look for the ancient texts for him and to give him the hotel number so he could call him back. After that, Ryu walked back to the hotel in much higher spirits. If Walter could find them, he might even try and send them along via express mail.

After finding out which room he was in, he walked up the stairs and knocked on the door.

She opened it for him, before going back to her task.

He walked behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist as she straightened up.

She leaned back into him and closed her eyes, letting that sweet, painfully warm feeling of love wrap around her. She always felt so safe and cherished when he held her like this. They had only been married a year and a half and she suddenly regretted that they didn't get to spend more time together. She stroked his arm and he nuzzled the top of her head.

"I'm going to see if Walter has any information first." He told her.

She hummed in agreement.

After they unpacked, they went down and grabbed lunch, detailing their first plan to Luke and working on a back-up plan.

Luke was a bright young man, with a good sense of humor and a good head on his shoulders and Irene felt that he would be an invaluable agent with good experience under his belt.

Ryu remained a little more reserved on his opinions of Luke, since he hadn't seen him in action yet.

As evening began to set, Ryu and Irene were sitting outside enjoying the serenity of the little town and the nearby woods, when the phone rang. Ryu picked it up and in a few seconds, the hopeful look on his face turned into a deep frown, after saying his goodbyes to Walter Smith, he sat on the bed, clearly unhappy.

"Well?" Irene asked as she sat next to him.

"He knows someone who can perform the sealing technique, but he wants to meet me in person to determine if I'm worthy enough."

He shook his head. "I'd be going down there for nothing. This is unbelievable!" He growled.

Irene could tell there was something else bothering him, but didn't push him. He'd tell her if he wanted too.

"You don't know that Ryu. This isn't like you to just give up. You should at least try-"

"I know I'd be going down there for nothing." He interrupted. "He's a member of the Leopard Clan, enemy to the Dragon Clan."

Irene didn't say a word, well aware that she had to let him talk himself through the situation and possibly the solution.

"It's a no-win situation." He grumbled. "If I don't go, I'll dishonor the clan by looking like a coward, if I go, I'll be denied knowledge and that will put you and Luke in danger." His pride prickled at him.

"Well, I guess I should at least try." He muttered and called the airport.

"Some people and their foolish pride." Irene muttered with a small smile.

"Are you sure there's not an earlier flight on the return trip?" Ryu asked concerned.

He drummed his fingers on the desk as the woman on the other line checked again and answered in the negative, Friday the 13th was in two days and the flight back wouldn't arrive until 12:55 am Friday morning. That was cutting things much too close for his liking.

He looked at Irene. He had promised not to jeopardize her job this time and he had to keep his promise. He only hoped that this ninja would accept him, enemy or not and that his promise wouldn't mean her death.

"Alright." He finally said. "I'll be at the airport in the next couple of hours.


End file.
